


time out

by idolates



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kinda depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolates/pseuds/idolates
Summary: alex's trapped on the otherside, and there's no escape.
Kudos: 16





	time out

**Author's Note:**

> short creative writing exercise after my break. i'm sorry i did this in notepad and i didn't use capitalization, if it's too hard to read let me know and i'll fix it up.

it's like a permanent black out, with a faulty generator kicking up every so often. the ugly whirring of the engine sputtering painfully like someone on oxygen- struggling to breathe. all blending too perfectly with the ear piercing static.

  
'poor girl.' echoing over and over, the voices harmonizing so well it's hard to believe these were once separate people. hard to believe these were the same entity tormenting her hours ago. the almost violent sadness now placated with a resigned feeling of doom. hope disappeared for them long ago, during one of the many cycles they've endured against the relentless shore. alex now joins the infinite spiral, time eating away at them all.

  
she's not sure how many minutes have passed, if the seconds have even ticked long enough to reach the minute mark. it all feels like it's happening so fast, blips of imagery passing overhead like shooting stars. blueprints of the kanaloa, a bright light consuming the sky, hundreds of shadows surrounding a young maggie, and then- michael. he's smiling right at her, hand extending like he's ready to pull her out of it all. she reaches for him, her hand sliding perfectly into his own, just how she remembered them fitting together when he was still alive. she can hear his voice saying her name soothingly, telling her it's gonna be okay. she swallows the lump in her throat, getting ready to reply

  
and it's gone. the remains of it still on her fingers, and she's grasping frantically, trying to recapture the moment. the more she tries, the more it slips through the cracks until there's nothing but a tingle on her finger tips, like thousands of tiny needles poking their way into her skin, numbness spreading throughout her body.

  
it's cruel, it's unfair, and more than anything, a rage is consuming her, pissed off that she fell for it, angry that whatever causes these tears would purposely fuck with her like that. the pins and needles on her fingers intensify when she finally registers there's something in her hands- the radio. and she squeezes, squeezes as hard as she can. both hands clenching fists around the piece of equipment until there's an unsettling crunch. the plastic holding it together cracking apart, the machinery inside coming apart, circuits busting under the pressure. the static emitting from the speakers gurgling with obscene crying as she keeps pushing down. until finally it stops, all that's left in her hands are little pieces of it, the rest of it disappearing into the blanket of darkness beneath her. her hands recoil as a sense of dread fills her, fear over what she just did- why she just did it. how she destroyed it for no reason, not knowing she could get that mad over something. scared of how easily it crumbled, scared of how she enjoyed it.

  
'it's okay.'

  
it isn't okay, she knows it's not okay, but it was so easy to just forget everything for even just a second, to let herself go on autopilot like that. she thinks to herself she might finally understand how the sunken feel. why they let themselves get carried away playing, why they attack anyone stupid enough to tune into the signal, someone like her. she realizes it probably won't be long until she's one of them, desperate for an escape, exhausted from time eating away every last bit of her individuality, eating away til there's nothing left of alex, nothing but another soul waiting for their ship to come.


End file.
